Danger! Drugs control!
by TrunksBabyGirl
Summary: Matt unterwirft sich den Drogen. Probleme treiben ihn dazu an. Familie, Schule, u.s.w.! Kamm Tai ihm helfen seine Drogensucht zu besiegen? *please Reviews*
1. Keine Zigaretten

Viel Spaß, beim lesen!!! Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieser Geschichte.  
  
Grüße an:  
  
Ann-Ca, Bine, Alex, Chrissi, Steffi, Babsi, Caro T.,Gina, u.v.m.  
  
Also na dann eure T.B.G.  
  
  
  
  
  
Danger! Drugs control!  
  
  
  
Matt saß an seinem Fenster. Seine Tür war abgeschlossen und er hörte wie immer seine Eltern streuten. Er seufzte und ging auf sein Bett zu. Am Bett angekommen, griff er unter die Matratze und zog etwas zum Vorschein. Er nahm ein Feuerzeug und zündete das weiße etwas, was er unter der Natratze hervor geholt hatte an. Es sah aus wie eine Zigarette, war aber keine. Matt setzte sich wieder an sein Fenster und atmete einen kräftigen zu ein. „Das tut gut…" murmelt er. Beim genauen hinsehen, erkennt man, dass es keine Zigarette ist, sondern ein Joint.  
  
Nachdem er den letzten Zug inhaliert hatte, schmiss er den Stümmel aus dem Fenster. Matt holte ein Deo aus dem Schrank und sprühte in seinem Zimmer. Sein Telefon klingelte. „Jupp!" sagte er, als er den Hörer abnahm. „Hi Matt! Hier ist Tai. Ich wollte fragen, ob du nachher Zeit hast?" fragte die Person am Telefon, die sich als Tai entpupte. „Hmm… wann denn?" fragte Matt. „Heute Abend so um sieben?" fragte Tai.  
  
„Ok." Sagte Matt. „Cool! Ich freue mich schon. Gehen wir ins Kino?" fragte Tai dann weiter. Matt wollte so schnell wie möglich dieses Gespräch beenden, denn er merkte, dass der Joint seine Wirkung zeigte. „Ok, bis heute Abend." Sagte Matt und legte auf. Am anderen Ende der Leitung, schaute Tai verdutzt den Hörer an. `Wieso hat Matt denn so schnell aufgelegt?´ fragte er sich.  
  
Matt legte sich auf sein Bett und schlief kurze Zeit später ein. Als er wieder aufwachte, war es halb sieben. Matt stand vor Schreck auf und stürmte ins Bad. Er duschte schnell und zog sich danach an. Dann stürmte er noch mal ins Bad und machte sich die Haare. „Ich gehe mit Tai wegeine Ahnung, wann ich wieder komme!" sagte Matt, bevor er aus der Wohnung stürmt. Er hatte noch genau zehn Minuten um vors Kino zu kommen. 


	2. Ich wusste gar nicht das du

Hallo Leute!!! Ich bin ganz schön enttäucht, dass mir niemand beim ersten Chp. ein Review geschrieben hat! *schmoll* *grummel* Na ja, lest euch den zweiten Teil durch. Hab euch lieb! Eure T.B.G.  
  
Grüße an: Bine, Ann-ca, Car T., Markus, Hamke, Gina, Heiko, u.v.m.  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Danger! Drugs control! / Chp 2: Ich wusste gar nicht das du.  
  
  
  
Total außer Atem kam Matt am Kino an. Tai lächelte als er Matt sah. "Hi Matt!" sagte Tai und drückte dem blonden einen Kuss auf den Mund. Matt lächelte. Nach dem Kino gingen die beiden noch in einen Park und setzten sich zu einem kleinen Weiher.  
  
Matt merkte schon, wie sein Körper nach seiner "Droge" rief. Er wurde immer nervöser. "Hey Matt, ist dir nicht gut?" fragte Tai seinen Freund besorgt, denn er merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. "Nein, es ist alles klaro!" sagte er.  
  
"Matt du hast mir doch letzte Woche versprochen, dass du das nächste Wochenende bei mir schläfst. Also heute!" Tai schaute Matt mit seinen schokobraunen Augen an. Matt konnte bei diesem Blick nie nein sagen!  
  
"Oh Tai, du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich bei diesem Blick nicht nein sagen kann!" sagte Matt. Tai grinste. "Ich weiß, deswegen setze ich ihn auch ein!" sagte er.  
  
"Ok, von mir aus, aber wir müssen noch mal zu mir, weil ich meine Portmohnein+ Schlafsachen brauche!" sagte Matt und Tai nickte.  
  
Händchenhaltend liefen die beiden zu Matt. Dieser ging schnell rein, sagte seinen Eltern bescheid und holte seine Sachen.  
  
"Wohin jetzt?" fragte Tai. "Zu Kiosk. Ich muss etwas holen." Sagte er. Tai nickte und sie liefen zum nächsten Kiosk.  
  
Dort angekommen, zog Matt sein Portmohnein aus seiner Hosentasche. "Ein Päckchen Marlboro und ein Päckchen Kaugummi." sagte Matt und deutete auf die Kaugummis die er wollte. Er zahlte und steckte das Restgeld ein.  
  
"Seit wann rauchst du?" fragte Tai geschockt. "Ähm, ich?" fragte Matt, der sich gerade eine Zigarette anzündete. "Ja, du!" sagte Tai und starrte Matt ungläubig an. "Ach noch nicht lange. Eigentlich rauche ich ja nicht." sagte Matt.  
  
`Aber so lange ich mein Zeug nicht habe, rauche ich halt Zigaretten!´ beendete Matt den Satz in seinen Gedanken. Zwei geschockte schokobraune Augen starrten den Blonden an.  
  
"Gehen wir?" fragte Matt seinen Freund und zog genüsslich an seiner Zigarette. "J- ja!" stotterte Tai und sie machten sich auf zu Tai's Wohnung.  
  
************************************************  
  
Ich hoffe euch hat dieser Teil von der Geschichte gefalle. Ciao bis zum nächsten mal und bleibt mir treu!!! Eure T.B.G. 


	3. SORRY!

Hey Leute!!!  
  
Sorry, wenn ich die Chapters so kurz gemacht habe!!! Gomen!!! Ich update euch so schnell wie möglich Den nächsten Chapter, aber in letzter Zeit, konnte Ich nicht so oft an den PC, wegen Schule, u.s.w. Na ja, ich denke mal, dass ich diese Woche noch den Nächsten Chapter update.  
  
H.E.L., eure T.B.G. 


	4. Let's make love

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat!!! Ich hatte kaum Zeit weiter zu schreiben, da ich noch an anderen Fanfictions schreibe. SORRY!!!! Das nächste Mal geht's schneller, versprochen. Aber nun viel Spaß beim nächsten Teil, eure T.B.G.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danger! Drugs control! / Chp.: 3 Let's make love. ;-)  
  
Tai beobachtete den blondhaarigen den ganzen Weg zu seiner Wohnung. Wie kam es nur, dass Matt angefangen hatte zu rauchen, ohne das er es bemerkt hatte. Man sah Tai an, dass es ihm zu schaffen machte.  
  
"Erde an Tai!" hörte er Matt rufen und schrak auf.  
  
"W-W-Was?!" fragte er verwirrt.  
  
"Wir sind da!" sagte Matt lachend und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Tai zog den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und schloss die Tür auf.  
  
"Bin wieder da!" schrie Tai durch die ganze Wohnung.  
  
"Gut mein Schatz!" hörte man Tai's Mutter aus der Küche rufen.  
  
"Geh schon mal hoch in mein Zimmer, ich komme gleich nach!" sagte Tai und Matt nickte.  
  
Matt machte sich auf den Weg in Tai's Zimmer und setzte sich auf sein Bett.  
  
  
  
-Tai's POV-  
  
Ich lief gemütlich und mit einem total unschuldigen Blick in die Küche und setzte mich an den Küchentisch. Meine Mum setzte gerade Wasser auf und holte eine Packung Nudeln aus dem Schrank.  
  
"Du Mum.." fing ich an und setzte schon mal meinen Dackelblick auf.  
  
"Was ist den Taichi?" fragte meine Mutter und drehte sich zu mir um.  
  
Ich lächelte sie an und schaute sie mit dem unschuldigsten Blick, den ich überhaupt hatte an. Innerlich hoffte ich, dass sie nicht sofort bemerkte, dass ich etwas von ihr wollte. Sie schaute mich prüfend an und hob die Augenbrauen.  
  
"Entweder hast du etwas ausgefressen oder du willst irgendetwas von mir." sagte meine Mum und innerlich schlug ich mir selber gegen den Kopf.  
  
Sie hatte es doch bemerkt. Mensch Tai, du musst an deiner Taktik noch üben. Ok, aber nun Schluss mit den Selbstgesprächen, es ist an der Zeit meine Mum ein bisschen anzubetteln.  
  
"Mum, kann Matt heute bei mir übernachten? Biiiiiiiitttttttttttteee!!!" flehte ich und setzte den bitte-sag-ja- Dackelblick auf.  
  
Meine Mutter schaute mich prüfend an.  
  
"Hast du auch dein Zimmer aufgeräumt?" fragte sie dann.  
  
Angestrengt dachte ich nach... ja, ich hatte es sogar gemacht! Ein Weltwunder ich bin so stolz auf mich!!! Ok, ok Eigenlob stinkt.  
  
"Ja!" rief ich freudig aus.  
  
Meine Mutter schaute mich schief von der Seite an und fing an zu lachen.  
  
"Ok, Tai! Aber macht keinen Unsinn!" sagte sie und schaute mich eindringlich an.  
  
"Ja Mum, Indianerehrenwort!" sagte ich grinsend.  
  
"Na dann.." Sagte sie und ich führte innerlich einen Freudentanz auf.  
  
"Du bist die beste, Mum!" sagte ich, gab ihr noch einen Schmatzer auf die Wange und düste in mein Zimmer, wo Matt schon auf mich wartete.  
  
  
  
-Matt's POV-  
  
Ich träumte gerade vor mich her, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ich vor schreck vom Bett fiel.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?!" fragte ich und rieb mir den Kopf.  
  
"Oh sorry, Matt! Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!" sagte Tai und half mir auf.  
  
Als ich wieder stand, strich er mir einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste mich dann. Wir verfielen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und Tai legte mich vorsichtig auf seinem Bett nieder.  
  
Unsere Küsse wurden immer fordernder und Tai stupste mit seiner Zungenspitze an meine Lippen. Ich öffnete mein Mund ein bisschen und spürte dann Tai's Zunge in meinem Mund. Sie spielte vorsichtig mit meiner, aber das Spiel unserer Zungen wurde immer Leidenschaftlicher und fordernder.  
  
Tai's Hand wanderte unter mein T-Shirt und streichelte meinen Oberkörper. Er hatte sich vorsichtig auf mich gelegt und ich ließ meine Hände unter sein T-Shirt wandern. Liebevoll streichelte ich seinen Rücken auf und ab, bis es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.  
  
Wir fuhren erschrocken auseinander und Tai fiel mit voller Wucht aus dem Bett. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Mrs. Kagami stand vor uns.  
  
"Kommt, dass Essen ist fertig. Es gibt Nudeln in Tomatensoße." sagte Mrs. Kagami und verließ lächelnd Tai's Zimmer.  
  
Ich schaute runter zu Tai, der sich langsam aufrappelte und stand auf.  
  
"Komm!" sagte ich und reichte Tai meine Hand, die er dankend annahm.  
  
Er lächelte mich an und gab mir noch einen küss, bevor wir uns auf den Weg in die Küche machten.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ich hoffe euch hat der 3. Teil gefallen und diesmal habe ich mehr geschrieben. Sorry noch mal, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber ich verspreche euch, dass es das nächste Mal nicht so lange dauert. Eure T.B.G. 


End file.
